Cursed
by TrueDragon117
Summary: Three boys named Yusei, Judai, and Kiryu have lived normal lives but a curse has afflicted them. Things will never be the same. They are on a journey to find the truth and cure for the curse, but that won't be easy at all. Rated M for mature. Genres: Adventure, Supernatural, Suspense, Romance, Action, Horror, Humor, Fantasy, and Friendship. Many couples and action! Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1: Demon

Cursed

Chapter 1: Demon

Kiryu's Pov

It's pretty hard to be cursed. Painful. Evil.

Having this demonic looking right arm is... Strange. My left is partially cursed doesn't bother me a lot. Everytime I kill something, my cursed arm absorbs its soul and glows blue and red. Why did _he _have to choose me to be cursed? I mean, what did I ever do?

Was this supposed to happen? My uncle, Kagura, told me this was meant to happen. He told me that my father died because of the cursed arm. My father warned me. Why did he warn me though? Uncle Kagura wasn't sure if he _really _died. GOD! HOW COME MY FAMILY HAS TO SUFFER?!

Ugh! So many questions are running through my brain!

Father. I hope you're still out there. Somewhere!

I remember him saying that I wasn't allowed to trust my brother, Kudoh nor my own uncle.

Does this mean I can't even trust my sister, Kira and my mother?!

Argh!

Dante...

I will have my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf

Cursed

Chapter 2: Wolf

Yusei's Pov

You know those myths and legends about werewolves and all that? Yeah, I bet you do. Ya wanna hear a secret?

I'm a wolf.

I can transform into any type of wolf due to a curse that was casted on me by Dante, the brother of the King of Hell, Diabolos.

By any type, I mean EVERY type. Grey, white, black, brown, timber, were, and yeah. You get my point. I might turn into a werewolf on a full moon if I can't control my will. My other wolf forms aren't really a pain in the ass. I'm glad I didn't get a Demon curse like Kiryu's. He says it hurts more than my curse. Are you sure, 'cause having a blood like a Demon is kinda badass.

But I don't understand this.

Is it a curse or blessing?


	3. Chapter 3: Vampire

Cursed

Chapter 3: Vampire

Judai's Pov

It's been years. This curse as a... Vampire has ruined me. I never wanted to be a Vampire. It isn't my fault though. It's Dante's. He chose three people to curse.

Kiryu, Yusei, and me.

So his legends were true. I always thought they were made up. Everything he told me was true. He wanted to rule as the King of Hell and to be the guardian of the Fang of Malsvyre but his father chose his brother, Diabolos as the king and guardian. Jealous and enraged, he snuck into the Hall of Darkness and stole the Fang of Malsvyre.

Malsvyre was the Dragon God of Darkness. Now that the fang gone, the gates of Hell will open and all evil will escape its burning flames.

I don't know what happened to Diabolos but all I know is that Dante is on the loose.

But it's not my job. It's the Guardians' job. My job is to find out how to stop this curse.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of the End

Cursed

Chapter 4: Beginning of the End

* * *

Notes: If you looked at my profile, and read my other story: Dragon Story, then you might understand the story. This takes place during the events in Dragon Story. You don't have to read that first. I'm just suggesting. There will be OCs in here, so if you hate it, don't read this! One more thing, their hairstyles are a little different. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I don't own. So yeah, you get my point.

* * *

"When's the killing gonna start?" Judai asked twirling the _wakizashi _expertly with his fingers. "It's kinda boring with no action.

Kiryu sighed, staring at his cursed arm, "I don't know when the time is right."

Judai smirked, "I thought you'd say that. But still, this is boring."

"Your rash remarks are really annoying like usual," A man walked in to the dojo. He wore all dark blue.

Ninja.

The most interesting feature about him was the wolf-like crest on the forehead of the mask.

"Oh, Yusei. Did you find anything?" Kiryu questioned with a smile on his face. Yusei shook his head and Kiryu and Judai sighed. Yusei set his _katana _on the wooden floor, removed his mask and leaned against the wall crossing his arms. Everyone was silent.

"Kaname, Yusuke, and Kudoh were there." He broke the silence.

"What?!" Judai shouted. "Damn! Who else was there?"

"The Yakuza," He replied. "The strange thing was that Kudoh seemed to be leading them." Judai grunted in frustration as he stabbed the floor with his _wakizashi_. Kiryu didn't like the sound of his own brother leading one of the most deadly gangs.

"What did they do to Kaname and your brother?" Kiryu asked adjusting the armlets on his wrists. That question made Yusei wince. It seemed like something bad was going to happen.

"Kudoh tied Kaname and Yusuke to chairs. He injected my brother with wolfsbane and Kaname had to watch him cry in agony..." Yusei looked away, blinking away tears.

"What else happened?"

Yusei hesitated a bit. Kiryu knew how he felt when a sibling was hurt. He had two siblings: A younger sister named Kira and an older brother named Kudoh, the eldest. Kiryu was in the middle. Two years younger than Kudoh.

Kudoh used to be a nice guy. Calm and cool. He only had two friends, Yusuke and Kaname. He changed when he was forced to enter the Russian military. At least, that's what Kiryu thought. And news came that Kaname was forced in to the Korean military and Yusuke too was forced to join, but in to the Chinese military.

The strange thing Kiryu noticed was that they were forced in to their second countries. The Kyosuke's were not only Japanese, but were Russian. The same story with the Yuki's and Fudo's.

The Yuki's were Japanese and Korean and the Fudo's were Japanese and Chinese. The question is... Why were they forced?

"They took them away after that." Yusei said. Judai growled, "Kudoh, that fucking traitor." He sighed, "What's our next stop?"

Kiryu stood up. He picked up his _katanas_, Kuro and Shiro. And secured them behind his back. He smiled.

"Tokyo."

* * *

**_Okay. I will show you how they will look if you go on my profile. Oh and I'll make sure I'll update quickly. Maybe. If I have enough time._**

**_Gomen._**


End file.
